


Relax, baby

by Ulqueleh (Ulquii)



Series: Holiday Ficlets! [28]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Established Relationship, Flirting, Lotor (Voltron) is a tease, M/M, Matt Holt is a disaster pan, Pansexual Matt Holt, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulqueleh
Summary: He stops talking, though, almost biting his tongue. It’s not a surprise to see Lotor in a formal-Earth wear, but it always leaves Matt wordless. His suit is deep blue, almost black, a shade that goes perfect against his lavender skin. His white silky hair is tied at the base of his nape with a nice black bow, his sharp cheekbones and pointy ears completely on display for Matt to ogle. Matt swallows and Lotor smirks, aware of what he provokes on Matt.“What about,” Lotor starts, his voice an octave lower and deeper, leaning over Matt and fluttering his eyes at him, the way he knows he distracts Matt so much, “You go and get more handsome for us to head out?”
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Matt Holt/Lotor, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Holiday Ficlets! [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071713
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Relax, baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bioplast_hero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioplast_hero/gifts).



> Holiday gift for [Hiro](https://twitter.com/bioplast_hero)!!
> 
> I hope you like it!

Matt was typing furiously on his laptop when Lotor came out of their room.

It was late already. Matt had promised to be done with this part of the project before they had to go to the New Years Party the Garrison was throwing, but he wasn’t even halfway done.

To be honest, he didn’t even want to go. The idea of having to go to such a social event and _actually_ socialize because of his recent promotion as Head Scientific in the Garrison after his father retired, and because of Lotor’s important position as a Galran-Altean Diplomatic was exhausting on its own. At least a few years ago it would’ve been fun because he then could stay beside Shiro the whole time and he would handle the small talk and questions, leaving Matt to just smile and make hushed jokes to make his best friend laugh.

Now, though, Shiro was married and he needed to take care of his even-more-antisocial husband, Keith, who was shockingly even worse than Matt himself. He hopes Lotor can help him out with this since he’s the one who is good at handling people.

“Matt,” he hears Lotor say from the hallway, and Matt shakes his head, eyes still on the screen.

“I’m sorry, baby. I know we’re running late but I’m almost ready with this,” Matt apologizes, but Lotor doesn’t say anything about it, instead walking closer.

“Matthew, dear,” Lotor says softer, now standing behind him and hands sliding over his shoulders, “You’ve been working on this all day.”

“I know,” he sighs, rolling his shoulders on Lotor’s awaiting palms, which start to knead on the tight muscles there, “It’s just-”

“Almost done?” Lotor asks with amusement, and Matt rolls his eyes.

“I know, I know,” Matt groans, about to use his “puppy eyes” for his boyfriend to forgive him, “But I need-”

He stops talking, though, almost biting his tongue. It’s not a surprise to see Lotor in a formal-Earth wear, but it always leaves Matt wordless. His suit is deep blue, almost black, a shade that goes perfect against his lavender skin. His white silky hair is tied at the base of his nape with a nice black bow, his sharp cheekbones and pointy ears completely on display for Matt to ogle. Matt swallows and Lotor smirks, aware of what he provokes on Matt.

“What about,” Lotor starts, his voice an octave lower and deeper, leaning over Matt and fluttering his eyes at him, the way he knows he distracts Matt so much, “You go and get more handsome for us to head out?”

Matt faintly hears Lotor click his laptop close and reminds himself to check the backup of what he was doing when he comes back to work in a few days.

“But, baby…” Matt mutters, incapable of looking away from Lotor’s eyes.

“But,” Lotor whispers, closing in and breathing over his lips. Matt forces himself to keep still, “The sooner we go to the party, the sooner we can come back, isn’t it?”

Matt mouths, and Lotor pulls away without kissing him, smile sharp.

“Yeah,” Matt murmurs and contains a moan when Lotor’s fingers dig into his shoulders, forcing him to relax.

“And” Lotor mutters, “What if we go and enjoy ourselves for a bit and maybe after the party…”

Matt exhales, letting his chair be pulled away from the table and for Lotor to climb on his lap. It shouldn’t be as elegant and easy as Lotor makes it seem, his much bigger size almost engulfing Matt beneath him. But he’s always like this —impossibly sexy.

“And maybe later we can have a treat,” Lotor proposes with a sultry tone, dirty grind making Matt stutter.

“O-okay,” Matt breathes out, hands already taking their place on Lotor’s waist, but Lotor holds them instead, pressing them on his thighs, “What?”

“Only if,” Lotor chuckles, tilting his head toward Matt, “You promise me you’ll relax.”

Matt scoffs, but the way Lotor’s gaze stays stoic makes him understand.

“Okay,” Matt agrees, “I will.”

Lotor arches a perfect eyebrow at him, and Matt sighs.

“I promise I’ll relax,” Matt grumbles, and Lotor finally smiles, “Can I now have a piece of your fine ass?”

Lotor chuckles, teasing when he grinds over Matt again, but Matt can see the faint blush on his cheeks and the way his altean marks glint under the light.

“After the party, Matthew,” Lotor conditions, starting to stand up and unfortunately away from Matt’s grabby hands. Matt actually whimpers, “But I give you the honors to be my plus one.”

Matt lets out a laugh, starting to stand up himself to go and change.

“You might change your mind when you see my ass in my rented suit,” he winks over his shoulder on his way to the room, and Lotor’s shock makes him laugh.

“ _Rented_ suit?” He repeats in surprise, “Oh, my god, Matthew, I should have bought you one!”

Matt laughs harder and blows him a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) (including the [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/commentbuilder)), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates responses, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!
> 
> ~
> 
> Come and yell with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ulqueleh)!


End file.
